staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
02 Czerwca 2010
TVP 1 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości-skrót 6:00, 6:30, 7:00, 7:30, 8:00; Pogoda 06:02, 6:32, 7:02, 7:34, 8:03 08:10 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:20 Kawa czy herbata? 08:45 Koszmarny Karolek - Czkawka Koszmarnego Karolka, odc. 55 (Horrid Henry’s Hiccups); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 09:00 Domisie - Amelka jedzie na wczasy; program dla dzieci 09:30 Fantaghiro - W Krainie Lodu odc.18 (In the Hart of the Ice); serial animowany kraj prod.Hiszpania (2000) 10:00 Truskawkowe Ciastko, seria II - Program kulinarny, odc. 18 (Piece of cake); film animowany kraj prod.USA (2005) 10:30 Między mamami - odc. 52; magazyn 10:50 Brodzik od kuchni - odc. 9; magazyn kulinarny 11:15 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:30 Raj ; magazyn 13:00 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2007; teleturniej muzyczny 13:35 Plebania - odc. 1520; telenowela TVP 14:00 Klan - odc. 1909 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP 14:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 5030 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5030); serial kraj prod.USA (2007) 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Pogoda 15:20 Moda na sukces - odc. 5031 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5031); serial kraj prod.USA (2007) 15:50 Komisarz Rex (seria 8) - Doping (Kommissar Rex, ep. 15, Doping); serial kryminalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2004) 16:45 Flesz wyborczy 17:00 Teleexpress 17:10 Pogoda 17:20 Celownik; magazyn 17:35 Klan - odc. 1910 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP 18:00 Plebania - odc. 1521; telenowela TVP 18:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2008; teleturniej muzyczny 19:05 Wieczorynka - Pocoyo - Pocoyo tańczy, odc. 2 (Pocoyo dance); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 19:15 Wieczorynka - Paco, Nouky i Lola - Gdzie jest Lola?, odc. 5 (Mais ou est cachee Lola?); serial animowany kraj prod.Luksemburg (2008) 19:30 Wiadomości 20:00 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:15 Piłka nożna - mecz towarzyski: Serbia - Polska ( studio ) 20:25 Piłka nożna - mecz towarzyski: Serbia - Polska 22:40 Misja specjalna; magazyn śledczy 23:15 Okruchy życia - Trudny powrót (Cavedweller) - txt - str.777; dramat kraj prod.USA, Kanada (2003) 01:05 Kino nocnych marków - Matka (Mother); film obyczajowy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, USA (2004) 02:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:10 Kopciuszek odc.49; serial obyczajowy TVP 06:35 Znaki czasu ; magazyn 07:00 Dwójka Dzieciom - Nie ma to jak hotel - odc. 25/26 (The Suite Life of Zack and Cody ep. Comercial Breaks); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (2005) 07:35 Dwójka Dzieciom - Olimpiada Bolka i Lolka - Kolarstwo, odc. 1 07:50 Apetyt na życie - odc. 24; serial TVP 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9:35; Pogoda 9:00, 10:10 10:50 Aleja gwiazd 11:10 TELEZAKUPY 11:45 Arka Noego. Zagadka Potopu. (Noahs Arc); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2007) 12:45 Apetyt na życie - odc. 24; serial TVP 13:20 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 442 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 13:55 Everwood - odc. 40/45 (Everwood s. 2, ep. 217); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2002) 14:50 Tak to leciało! - (70); teleturniej 16:00 Program lokalny 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 752; serial TVP 17:25 Gilotyna - odc. 50; teleturniej 18:00 Panorama 18:25 Gorący temat 18:40 Sport Telegram 18:50 Pogoda 19:00 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 25; serial obyczajowy TVP 19:35 Bulionerzy - odc. 25 - Kukła; serial komediowy TVP 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 443 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:45 Megakomedie - Gruby i chudszy 2: rodzina Klumpów (Nutty Professor II: The Klumps); komedia kraj prod.USA (2000) 22:45 Punkt Widzenia; program publicystyczny 23:35 Historie prawdziwe; cykl dokumentalny 00:05 W pętli czasu - odc. 13 ost. (Day Break ep. What If It's Him); serial kraj prod.USA (2006) 00:55 Kocham kino na bis - Bombon, historia pewnej przyjaźni (Bombon, el perro); film obyczajowy kraj prod.Hiszpania, Argentyna (2004) 02:35 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05.15 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 06.55 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 07.10 Fortuna wiedzy - teleturniej 07.55 Tylko miłość (61) - serial obyczajowy 08.55 Świat według Kiepskich (311, 312) - serial komediowy 09.55 Daleko od noszy (139, 140) - serial komediowy 10.55 Malanowski i partnerzy (166) - serial fab.-dok. 11.25 Samo życie - serial obyczajowy 11.55 Rodzina zastępcza (108, 109) - serial komediowy 13.00 Czarodziejki (168) - serial fantasy 13.55 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy 14.40 Świat według Bundych (109, 110) - serial komediowy 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16.30 Malanowski i partnerzy (167) - serial fab.-dok. 17.00 Dlaczego ja? (55) - serial fab.-dok. 18.00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Samo życie - serial obyczajowy 20.00 Świat według Kiepskich (336) - serial komediowy 20.30 Kocurek - komedia, USA 2001 22.40 Zakręcony - komedia, USA/Niemcy 2000 00.30 Zagadkowa noc - teleturniej 03.00 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy TVN 05.40 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 06.00 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 07.00 Arkana magii - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 08.00 Majka (105) - telenowela 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11.00 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy 11.35 Granie na ekranie - teleturniej interaktywny 12.10 Mango - telezakupy 12.40 Sąd rodzinny - serial fab.-dok. 13.40 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fab.-dok. 14.20 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 14.55 Agenci NCIS (10) - serial sensacyjny 15.55 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 16.55 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fab.-dok. 17.55 Majka (106) - telenowela 18.25 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport - program informacyjny 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.05 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy 20.45 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fab.-dok. 21.30 You can dance - po prostu tańcz! - program rozrywkowy 23.10 Życie za śmierć - horror, Niemcy/Wielka Brytania 2005 01.05 Szymon Majewski Show - program rozrywkowy 02.10 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 02.30 Arkana magii - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 03.35 Telesklep 04.00 Agenci NCIS (10) - serial sensacyjny 04.55 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 5:00 KINOmaniaK - magazyn filmowy 5:20 Lalola - odc. 33, Argentyna 2007 6:10 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 7:20 Zbuntowani - odc. 120, Meksyk 2004 8:20 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 9:25 Na południe - odc. 55, Kanada, USA 1994 10:25 Mój grzech - odc. 34, Meksyk 2009 11:25 Idiotki nie idą do nieba - odc. 93, Meksyk 2008 12:25 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 13:30 Coolinaria - odc. 6, program rozrywkowy, Polska 2010 14:00 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 15:00 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 15:15 Rodzina Serrano - odc. 13, Hiszpania 2003 17:00 Zbuntowani - odc. 121, Meksyk 2004 18:00 Na południe - odc. 56, Kanada, USA 1994 19:00 Mój grzech - odc. 35, Meksyk 2009 20:00 Wschodzące słońce - thriller, USA 1993 22:40 Bestie z morza - horror, USA, Izrael, RPA 1999 00:45 D jak Deshu - thriller, Indie 2005 3:05 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 3:55 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 4:20 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 4:50 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości-skrót 6:00, 6:30, 7:00, 7:30, 8:00; Pogoda 06:02, 6:32, 7:02, 7:34, 8:03; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:10 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:20 Kawa czy herbata?; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:50 Klementynka i Klemens gęsi z Doliny Młynów - Gęsi w szkole (Gęsi w szkole); serial animowany kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (1986); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Dixie - Piątaki; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:10 Laboratorium XXI wieku - Krystalizacja odc. 37; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:35 Pora na doktora - odc. 11; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:55 Made in Poland; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:20 Afisz - Mariusz Sieniewicz, Wojciech Siemion; magazyn kulturalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:50 Polska z bocznej drogi - Akcja bocian; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:05 Zaproszenie - O MRU ani mru mru; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Plebania - odc. 1511; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości, Na żywo 12:10 Klan - odc. 1888; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:40 Miejsca Przeklęte; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 226; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:35 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Premiery OPPA 2007 - Jubileuszowa Gala 25. Międzynarodowego Festiwalu Bardów cz. 2; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:15 Nasz reportaż - Z biegiem Bugu cz. 3; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:45 Album chopinowski (1834); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:15 Wilnoteka; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:35 Podróżnik - Polinezyjskie wakacje; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress, Na żywo 17:20 Klementynka i Klemens gęsi z Doliny Młynów - Gęsi w szkole (Gęsi w szkole); serial animowany kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (1986); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Dixie - Piątaki; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:40 Weekendowy magazyn filmowy - 35. Festiwal Polskich Filmów Fabularnych w Gdyni; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:05 Polska z bocznej drogi - Akcja bocian; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:20 Dzika Polska - Niewidzialny z ostępów; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Plebania - odc. 1511; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Mały pingwin Pik - Pok - odc. 23 - Łowcy fok; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości, Na żywo 20:00 Sport; STEREO, Na żywo 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO, Na żywo 20:20 Klan - odc. 1888; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:45 Tydzień Polski; magazyn; STEREO 21:15 Łączy nas Polska - Sąsiedzi - Rodacy; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 227; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:10 O moim Ojcu; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:55 5 minut o... - Kronika waw. pl ; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:05 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 24:00 Dzika Polska - Niewidzialny z ostępów; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:30 Schudnij; program poradnikowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1511; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Mały pingwin Pik - Pok - odc. 23 - Łowcy fok; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:05 Klan - odc. 1888; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:30 Tydzień Polski; magazyn; STEREO 03:00 Łączy nas Polska - Sąsiedzi - Rodacy; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 227; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:45 O moim Ojcu; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:35 Album chopinowski (1834); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:05 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; Dla małoletnich od lat 12